Detria Glace
'Detria Glace '''was the District 5 female from Cloveismywife's 201st Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Daragon Luzuli. Overall, she placed 9th out of 28. Personality Detria has a minor form of autism. She stays away from most people unless she likes the person a lot. She almost never speaks but she is hyper intelligent. People seem to treat her like she is crazy, but she's really not that much different. Detria just wants people to stop staring and treat her normally. She doesn't want to cause trouble and almost never fights with anyone. Looks Detria has grey eyes and long, black hair. Her skin is unusually pale, and she measures in at 5'6 tall. She's very thin with almost no muscles. Training score 201st Hunger Games: 4 Games At the bloodbath, Detria managed to grab a backpack. Before the games she allied with Lavender Tonic who thought Detria reminded her of her deceased brother, Tyler Tonic and Lavender met up with her in the bloodbath and they ran off into the forest. They climbed a tree and watched the sky as the deceased tribute's faces were shown. The second day, Detria and Lavender Tonic made a plan to poison an alliance supplies. Detria snuck in and poisoned the supplies while Lavender Tonic was on guard. But before Detria reached to get back to safety she was pinned to the ground by Patriccia Alfin. Patriccia Alfin was about to snap Detria's neck, but she was shot by Lavender Tonic. Later Terra Zamilia ate the food and got killed due to the poison. On the third day, Detria and Lavender Tonic stayed hidden and Detria makes a system of branches on the forest ground to make them alert if tributes were to approach them. The last day of her life, the 4th day of the games, Amity Olivander and Pip Pocket approached Detria's and Lavender Tonic's hideout. Amity Olivander noticed the sticks around them. She and Pip Pocket snuck past the sticks and threw a knife at Detria and Lavender Tonic who were sleeping. The knife hit Detria and she fell out of the tree, dead. Kills Terra Zamilia Allies '' Lavender Tonic Other Killed by: Amity Olivander Aftermath Detria died while in an alliance with Lavender Tonic, and it is assumed Lavender was shaken up about her death. Because of Lavender's angry nature, it wasn't really mentioned. Detria had the opportunity to be revived for the Vengeance Games, but didn’t receive enough votes from the Capitol citizens. She was burned to death with the other tributes that hadn’t made the cut to the Vengeance Games. Trivia *Detria's only kill was with poison. *Detria's autism kept her from getting more allies, as there were more requests to get in her alliance. *Detria's odds were "red" all the way up until Day 3. She died when her odds were "yellow". *Detria's highest odds were 22-1 and her lowest odds were 54-1 Category:201st Hunger Games Category:District 5 Category:Females Category:14 Year Olds Category:Throwing Knives Users